urban_rivalsfandomcom-20200222-history
Impera Sloane Cr
Background You won't hear much talk of the wardens who were escorting the prisoners during their tragic transfer because none of them survived either the crash or the free-roaming and rather bitter criminals. No one, that is, except Sloane! This elite warden crushed any convicts that so much as thought of bumping her off with her bare hands. And to survive the threats from the Jurassic world, she set up a security cordon made up of captured dinosaurs trained with her own fair hands to tear to pieces any outside threats - with Sloane being the most deadly threat of all. This lasted until her infamous and silent confrontation with Rex Sweig, from which arose a strange bond between these two formidable adversaries, made up of love and hate and cemented by a mutual respect that suited them both down to the ground. Going on to become the Impera Sloane, the renegade warden initially bided her time before preparing her personal mob for the out and out slaughter of Clint City! Missions *'Empress': Inflict 100 Damages with Impera Sloane (New Blood) *'Reign of Terror:' Win 30 fights by finishing with a knock-out from Impera Sloane (New Blood) *'She Is My Sin': Win 50 rounds with Impera Sloane Webcomic In the webcomic, A Plane to Hell, it is revealed that Sloane was a police lieutenant (not affiliated with Sentinel) who not only had to help escort the criminals, but a teenage girl to her father. After the plane crashed and scattered everyone around in The Lost World, she was attacked by two future members and was able to fight them off with the help of Rex Sweig who bought her enough time to escape. After finding what was left of the plane, she tried to contact for help, only to find out that she and the rest of the survivors were meant to rot there. With this news, she vows to not only make her betrayers' lives a living Hell, but reunite with her young son (from an unknonw father), Matheo. Advantages & Disadvantages Advantages: Disadvantages: Trivia *She is the first clan leader to be married and the second character in an interracial relationship (in canon). The first being her husband. *She is the fifth female clan leader in the game out of six (albeit shared with her husband). *Her first mission, Empress, comes from the song by heavy metal trio, Cauldron. **It can also refer to her being a clan leader. *The second one comes from a song by the band, Rhapsody of Fire. *Her appearance and final level artwork are based off of Michonne from the popular drama series, The Walking Dead. *The lizard on her left shoulder in her Level 5 appearance appears to be Brutus, the small dinosaur from the Raptors animated promo. *She was voted as Miss Clint City 2016, making her the first clan leader to take the title. *Her third missions comes from the song by the band, Nightwish. *In the Plane to Hell webcomic, it is revealed that she has a son named Matheo, with an unknown man, making her one of the few clan leaders to have at least one child. *In Scar's profile, it is hinted that she formerly held more control over the clan than her husband. *Her cr announcement went:" The former prison warden managed to bring to her knees the biggest bullies, the toughest prisoners, to lower the eyes of the fiercest bugs… Seeing the Komboka savages enter the alleys of Clint City, she realizes by seeing a metamorphosed Lizbeth/Volkan, that the time may have come for her to leave, to find a new goal… With her usual silent gaze, Sloane leaves Sweig and his clan, with her 2 saunas, whom she will certainly bring back from where they come …" *She was the first human Raptors member to not be convicted of a crime, in her case she was the only prison warden, who survived the doomed flight. Card Artwork Full Artwork bg-boss2.jpg|announcement background RAPTORS_IMPERASLOANE_N1_HD_673.png RAPTORS_IMPERASLOANE_N2_HD_673.png RAPTORS_IMPERASLOANE_N3_HD_673.png RAPTORS_IMPERASLOANE_N4_HD_673.png RAPTORS_IMPERASLOANE_N5_HD_673.png Category:Featured Articles Category:Raptors Category:Raptors Females